The present invention relates to an image processing system for judging whether or not an image includes an image of a predetermined subject to be captured as the image and an image judgment method and a program of the same.
The present invention for example relates to an image processing system for judging whether or not an image captured for biometric authentication includes an image of a biometric feature.
Along with the advances made in information communications utilizing networks, higher security personal authentication systems are being demanded.
Biometric authentication judges whether or not a person to be authenticated is a true registered person based on information obtained from physical characteristics of the person, for example, a fingerprint, voice print, retinal pattern, and vein pattern of the finger. Consequently, biometric authentication can greatly reduce the instances of another person pretending to be the true registered person.
Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-329825 discloses a system for authenticating a person by emitting a near-infrared ray and capturing the image of a pattern of blood vessels of the finger, and comparing this with a previously registered pattern of the blood vessels.